


Mourning

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Odin's Bad Parenting, Post-Thor (2011), Short, Temporary Character Death, Thor Feels, Thor is Mourning Loki, Thor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Thunder mourns his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

The skies were dark and dismal. 

Rain poured down violently: bursting dams, flooding rivers, collapsing small structures, and turning the very earth into thick, cold mud. 

Winds thrashed furiously: uprooting trees, breaking windows, and spreading debris across once beautiful landscapes.

Lightning flashed blindingly: setting hillsides ablaze, threatening any who dared look toward the heavens, and making the darkness in-between seem all the deeper.

Thunder roared threateningly: announcing the vivacity of the storm, deafening the populace to all other sounds, and frightening every soul who heard.

It was the same everywhere: across all borders, oceans, and even universes. No one in Midgard could explain it. No one in Nidavellir understood it. No one in Muspelheim even questioned it. No one in Jotunheim cared. No one in Asgard dared complain. None truly understood the depth of the storm, even those that knew the cause.

The God of Thunder was mourning his brother.


End file.
